


Alias

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Femslash February, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: In which Diana's blind date ends early. For *reasons*.





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this is late im getting lazy w these fics i need prompts ppl

Diana thinks the date is going fine, better than most, even. She's at restaurant, a fancy one where they serve seafood, and across her sits Kara Danvers, sunny and pretty and just very lovely. 

She's the assistant to Cat Grant of CatCo. Which, honestly, is quite impressive for one so her age. And of course, Diana introduces herself as an art director and curator. It's not a lie, of course, but not the whole truth. But this is the first date and one can hardly expect everything about a person the first time meeting them. .

Anyway, Diana is pretty sure the date is going well, until Kara's phone starts ringing and when she picks up a frown forms on her face and she stands.

Unfortunately, Diana already knows what she's about to say. 

“I'm so sorry,” she begins, not even bothering to throw on her coat. “It's an emergency. I really have to dash.”

Diana barely has time to wave her off before Kara's out the door. A slight grimace settles onto her face before a nearby waiter flashes her a sympathetic look.

Right then.

On the table still is Kara's half eaten portion of food, and Diana's own, and — well, at least she left her half of the bill, not that Diana would have minded. Still, it’s a shame. Diana didn’t even get her number, and it’ll be embarrassing to ask Clark, and it was genuinely such a lovely date.

An hour later, Diana is at home, quietly sipping on a glass of red wine — she was going to share it with Kara if things went well — and watching the news. Supergirl fighting some other aliens, as usual, 

Clark’s cousin is faster than he is, which makes Diana a little smug because girl power, and strong and fierce. Her eyes blaze brightly and she has passion and conviction behind every blow, graceful, beautiful, and devastatingly powerful. But every few moments she sees the girl pull her punches a little, hesitating, a slight frown on her lips; her first instinct, when she can, is to be gentle. No matter what. 

It’s the mark of a true hero.

Diana enjoys watching it, everything about it. On Themyscira every fight was fought to push one’s endurance to the limits and then push those limits, there was no holding back, because warriors and heroes are not quite the same. And Diana is a hero now, she has been for a long time — relatively, at least, long enough for her — and she knows she does the same. But her first instinct is still to beat her opponent, as she was trained to, to survive on a battlefield, and kindness in a fight comes second. 

It also helps that, objectively, physically, Supergirl is beautiful, her silhouette giving way to strongly defined muscled limbs and long lines. 

The person holding the camera is clearly a little shaky, and Diana doesn’t blame them, but there’s a split second where Supergirl turns and the camera catches her face forward. Diana almost drops her wine.

(She doesn’t, though — she  _ is  _ Wonder Woman, after all.)

And then she laughs. Of course. Of. Course.

“My  _ friend  _ Kara,” Clark had said, wiping his glasses on his shirt and looking away. She was going to kill him. “I think you’d like each other.”

On the screen, Kara had finished off the last alien, handing them in to the DEO’s custody, before turning back to the camera and to wave cheerfully and smile. Diana bit her lip.

 

She’s going to kill him (well, or maybe thank him.) 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt m e


End file.
